Generally, a manufactured semiconductor chip performs an electrical inspection before packaging and after packaging, and good products are packaged and bad products are discarded according to the inspection result before packaging. A probe card which electrically connects a tester embedding a measuring device and an electrode pad of the semiconductor chip is used for the electrical inspection.
A plurality of contact probes which is in contact with each electrode pad of the semiconductor chip to be electrically connected with the each electrode pad protrudes from the probe card. Each contact probe is connected with an electrode pad of the probe card through a interconnecting layer, and the plurality of electrode pads is electrically connected with a tester to receive an electric signal required for inspection from the tester.
Recently, with the development of a semiconductor technique, a semiconductor chip having a plurality of electrode pads is formed on a single wafer. As a result, during an electrical inspection performing a test by a wafer unit, the number of semiconductor chips and electrode pads to be tested is increased, and accordingly, the number of contact probes included in the probe card needs to be increased.
However, it is difficult to form a plurality of contact probes enough to test all semiconductor chips of a wafer by one process in one probe card, due to a manufacturing process. Accordingly, in the related art, an area to be tested for a large-area wafer are divided into a plurality unit areas, and a testing method is sequentially applied to respective unit areas. However, in this case, there are shortcomings in that a test process becomes complicated and a lot of time for testing is required.